OC Contest
by TheYoungDemiGod
Summary: I will be accepting OCs for my first story until the first day of January. Please read EVERYTHING.


Hello everyone it's me, TheYoungDemiGod. I am here to announce I will be having an OC contest for Greeks and Roman. These characters will only be playing small parts in my story. and(if I do it) in the rest of the series. All my OC contest will be posted in this document. The only demigods I wont be accepting is Greek children of the big three, only Roman children of the big three. I will be using one of my girl OCs, Eve, as my first example. As the second example, I will be using my OC, Daymon, for a guy example. OC documents can only be submitted via reviews. Names cannot be generic. Only one character can be submitted. **I WANT IT TO BE DETAILED AND CREATIVE OR IT WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED.**

**Example One **

OC Document for Story 1:

**General:**

Name: Eve Rose Stark

Nickname:None

Gender:Female

Nationality:Spanish-American

Sexuality:Straight

Age(12-19):16

Birthday:May 21

Godly Parent:Aphrodite

Camp:Half-Blood

Mortal Family: James Stark-Father-(deceased), Jenny Stark-Sister-(deceased)

**Appearance:**

Hair(color,length,style,etc): black, just under the shoulders

Eye Color:A rich brown

Body Build:Petite, about 5'5-6", weighs around 100 pounds

Skin Tone:Light Brown

Piercing/Scars/Tattoos:Gold earrings

Regular Clothes:Any shirt that is orange and some black or blue jeans. Also wears short-shorts sometimes

Formal Clothes:Has a wide variety of dresses

**Personality:**

Likes:Orange, Halloween, dancing, lunch, Italian food

Dislikes:Spiders and bugs in general, hard sports, knives, archery,overly-active sports

Fatal Flaw:Vanity(like most children of Aphrodite)

Fears:Darkness

**Bio:**

Hometown: LA, California

History:When she was ten, she ran away from her abusive father. She ended up at the Roman camp, but her mother flashed her to Camp Half-Blood before they could find her.

Time at Camp:six years

Year Rounder or Summer Camper:Year rounder

**Combat:**

Style:Roman one-handed

Weapon:Short sword named, Beauty's Deceit

Magical Items:Invincible, shape-shifting shoes(from her mom)

Strengths:Fast and creative

Weaknesses:Weak and easily overpowered

Powers:She can charmspeak weak minds

**Relationships:**

Friends(from reviews, existing characters, or my OCs):Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Will Solace

Enemies(same as above, but add a reason): Piper McLean(she wanted to be the new counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, but was passed up)

Romance(same as first, but also includes crushes): Daymon Paxton(crush)

**Other:**

Important Story Points For Character(might not be added):None(I don't want to spoil anything;D)

Your Characters Opinion On Daymon(think like your character):She thinks that he is really attractive. He is kind, smart, and athletic. What more could a girl want?

**Example Two**

OC Document for Story 1:

**General:**

Name: Daymon Dante Paxton

Nickname:Paxton, Big Pax, Paxy

Gender:Male

Nationality:Typical American

Sexuality:Straight

Age(12-19):17

Birthday:April 12

Godly Parent:Unknown for now;)

Camp:Half-Blood

Mortal Family:Unknown-Father-(deceased), Samantha Paxton-mother-(deceased), James

**Appearance:**

Hair(color,length,style,etc): blond, about shoulder length(for length look up Kellin Quinn for reference)

Eye Color:Black with a red rim on the inside and a grey rim on the outside(later on his pupal is gold)

Body Build:6'2" slender but not really skinny, muscular but not overly muscular

Skin Tone:Pale

Piercing/Scars/Tattoos:Gold Omega tattoo with and hour glass in the center on his deltoid(upper arm), has size 14 black gauges(small)

Regular Clothes:Usually a random dark shirt, a Camp Half-Blood jacket(or a black swim team letterman jacket), black jeans(or shorts), and checkered converse

Formal Clothes:Long sleeve button up shirt that is grey or black and a pair of black skinny jeans

**Personality:**

Likes:Swimming, football, video games, shooting, and taekwondo

Dislikes:Bees, driving

Fatal Flaw:Self-Reliance(he thinks he can do everything by himself to keep others safe)

Fears:Afraid of not being able to escape from certain places( Agoraphobia)

**Bio:**

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

History:Cannot mention(STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME SPOIL THINGS)

Time at Camp:New arrival

Year Rounder or Summer Camper:To be announced

**Combat:**

Style:Dual wield, his own personal style

Weapon:Two swords as a set named Time's Peace(cannot say who gave it to him yet)

Magical Items:A bow he was given by Will Solace that replenishes arrow supply every hour

Strengths:Strong and naturally talented with a sword(becomes second best fighter in camp, after Percy)

Weaknesses:His left side is harder to defend(right handed)

Powers:To be revealed

**Relationships:**

Friends(from reviews, existing characters, or my OCs):Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Eve Stark, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Artemis, Apollo, Themis(Titan of Divine Law and Order), Nico di Angelo, and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Enemies(same as above, but add a reason):Octavian(something important happen-)

Romance(same as first, but also includes crushes):To be revealed

**Other:**

Important Story Points For Character(might not be added):None(I don't want to spoil anything;D)

Your Characters Opinion On Daymon(think like your character):

Not all character will make it, but I will post which ones I choose at the next update. Thank you for participating and helping.


End file.
